A conventional injection press composite molding machine employs either a combination of a horizontal press unit and a vertical injection unit or a combination of a vertical press unit and a horizontal injection unit The former combination has problems in that the height of the machine generally ends up to be rather great and the operability of changing is not favorable. Therefore, the latter combination is more widely used. For example, a molding machine (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-22917) as shown in FIG. 3 is disclosed. An injection nozzle 32 is placed to abut on a side surface 31a of a fixed mold 31, and a resin passage (a hot runner) 33 is cut through the inside of the mold from a portion to be in contact with the nozzle, and further, a heater 34 is provided around the resin passage. In such a structure, a resin 35 is injected to a cavity (D).
However, the above-described conventional injection press composite molding machine has problems caused by expansion and contraction of the injection unit due to heat. The expanding injection unit pushes and shifts the mold 31, and the contracting injection unit reduces the contact surface pressure between the injection nozzle 32 and the mold 31, resulting in a leakage of the resin. To solve such problems, the present inventor proposes in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-245663 an improvement in which a unit for mounting an injection unit thereon is slidable so that even when the injection unit expands or contracts due to heat, the relation between the injection nozzle and a mold is unchanged. However, this improvement still has problems in that the initial alignment of the nozzle with the mold is difficult and the thermal expansion and contraction of the injection unit is large. To solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, the present invention is directed to provide a nozzle touch mechanism for an injection press composite molding machine, in which even when the injection unit expands or contracts due to heat, the positional relation between the injection nozzle and the mold remains unchanged, and in which initial alignment of the injection nozzle with the mold is easy, and further in which the thermal expansion or contraction thereof is small.